Inside Out
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Crossover includes PJO and HoO, my own characters and possibly HTTYD too. Author note inside explains, I'm playing with the Emotions of all the characters in different situations! Such fun! :D
1. Louisa PJO OC

**I saw** _ **Inside Out**_ **today! GO AND SEE IT IF YOU HAVEN'T. Secondly, it gave me an idea- I'm going to do a series of one-shots using the Emotions of various characters, canons and OCs, but probably mostly OC because that'll be easier :P** _ **Inside Out**_ **is not mine, credit goes to Disney/Pixar and any non-OC characters go to their respective realms.**

* * *

Louisa Smith-Jackson, an eighteen year old daughter of Poseidon with thick ebony hair more often than not pulled back in a ponytail and eyes as green as her father's realm. Her most memorable trait was her violent temper. She had no time for the bad assortment of idiots, stupidity or bullies. It was considered impatient of her. If you dug a little deeper, however, you would find five Emotions in command of her life and choices. The leader of this decisive group was Anger. Each Emotion resembled their person, the same hair, the same eyes. Differences included dress style and skin colour: Anger red-skinned in a white T-shirt and black trousers; Disgust, Louisa's secondary emotion, green-skinned in a lighter green shirt and white trousers; Joy yellow-skinned and in a pale blue top and black jeans; Sadness, blue, with a deep purple knitted jumper that swung to her knees and finally, Fear, violet in a red shirt and navy blue jeans.

Anger stood at the controls, grinding her teeth irritably. Joy popped up at her elbow and beamed, spinning and dancing. "What are you doing?" Anger growled.

"What does it look like?" Joy beamed, skating around the control panel and skipping. Anger rolled her eyes and flicked a switch. Louisa glared at Clarisse, fists clenching. Joy reappeared. "No, we can talk this out. Piece of cake!" She snapped her fingers.

"Talk this out?" Fear squeaked, hidden beneath the console. "Are you _crazy_? There is no talking to that girl, she'll skewer us before we could say anything!"

"Ugh, look at her hair. It's like something _died_." Disgust reached past Anger and pressed a button. Louisa mimicked her quip. A green orb clicked into place. Disgust checked her compact and smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "Anger, be done with this clown. The wrench of Ares' spawn is revolting."

"My pleasure." Anger cracked her knuckles and grinned. Joy tried to push past her and Fear ducked under the console and around, running to her room. "No." Anger said firmly.

"Ah, come on, Anger! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Think positive! Louisa could have so many more friends if I just-"

"No."

"You're so grumpy."

"Thank you. Go and find Sadness." Joy made a face, but did so anyway. Anger turned back to the screen. Clarisse was making some snide remark about Louisa's adopted heritage. "Oh, going to be like that, is it?" Anger puffed her hair from her face and slammed her fist on the buttons. Louisa kicked out instantly, a sickening crack of bone as she knocked Clarisse's knee out of place. "Ahaha, excellent." Anger chortled, rubbing her hands together as she debated the next move. A red memory slid along the rails, rolling to a stop alongside the earlier green. Fear squealed and sprinted around Headquarters. "Someone calm her down!" Anger ordered. Joy burst out of nowhere and tackled the purple one, rolling and laughing playfully.

Sadness sidled over, hands hovering over the controls. "No." Anger shook her head.

"Chiron's coming over though. Maybe Louisa should show some remorse..."

"No. Not this time. Disgust! Your turn!" Disgust budged Sadness with her hip and spun a dial. Chiron loomed over the bickering demigods. Louisa stomped her foot and told the centaur to shut up with the lecture before he had even started. "Don't ya look at me like that, Chiron, this piece of sh-"

"Louisa, language. Maurice and James, please will you take Clarisse to the infirmary? Louisa, we are going to talk about this behaviour in my office. Now, if you will." Chiron stepped to one side and gestured for Poseidon's daughter to walk ahead of him. Disgust scoffed disbelievingly and plopped a finger on a button.

"No." Anger flipped a switch. "I won't!" Louisa added defiantly as Chiron started to contradict her. "She was askin' for it!"

"So she came up to you and asked 'Louisa, please violently dislocate my knee'?" Disgust pressed a series of buttons.

"Don't sass me, Chiron." Louisa growled. "If she uses the fact that I was adopted one more time..." Anger took over. "Let's just say she'll be far less pretty, not somethin' I'd thought possible."

"Ah!" Fear leant out the window. "Are you mad? Have you seen the size of the Ares' lot? They'll pound us! We'll be flatter than pancakes, oh my gods, nooooo!" Fear did her lap of the place again, arms flailing. Joy ran after her, skipping at her side, cart-wheeling and singing a camp song happily.

Sadness sorted the problem. She retrieved a blue orb and threw it up to the projector. Jessica appeared in their mind's eye, smiling down at them warmly. _It's OK, Lou, bullies will be bullies. You may find them annoying and you may want to hurt them, but it's better to let bygones be bygones, OK?_ Sadness looked to Anger and Disgust. The Dynamic Duo shared a look and stepped back. Fear rushed to the keyboard, spinning dials and slamming buttons, until Joy butted in and reset a few things.

"Fine." Louisa said, folding her arms. "I'll be good."

"How long for?" Chiron quizzed. Joy drummed a few extra buttons, smiling.

"As long as I can manage." Louisa smirked. Disgust spun a dial. "Which would be _forever_ , obviously."

"Mmm." Chiron hummed, frowning slightly at the sarcasm. "You're on kitchen duty for two weeks."

" _What_?" Anger exploded. The other four took hurried steps back as their leader attacked the controls. "I won't go on kitchen duty for two weeks, no way, mister!" She shoved two levers up and Louisa's temper burst out too.

"You can't make me, you old horse!" She raged. "I will not be punished because of that pig-headed moron in the infirmary makin' snide remarks 'bout my foster mother, is that clear?"

"Crystal. However, you are on two weeks kitchen duty for calling your instructor an old horse." Louisa didn't respond verbally, thunder booming in the distance as storm clouds gradually loomed overhead. Chiron sighed. "Go and calm down. Percy! Take her to Cabin Three!"

"Yes, Chiron." Percy put an arm around his sister. "Come on, trouble."

"Ah, the brother." Anger stepped back. Disgust and Sadness teamed up.

"Why are you so grumpy today, Lou?" Percy asked kindly. Sadness swung her arms across the console.

"I don't know, I'm just... fed up." Her brother frowned. Disgust cast her eyes to the heavens and twisted a knob. "Look, it doesn't matter. Clarisse is the ultimate ass 'n' I ain't puttin' up with her." Percy just nodded. Joy squeezed her way in, bouncing on the soles of her feet as she pressed this, that and everything else. "Besides, she deserves some time in the infirmary."

"Just in time to be with the demigods she put there." Louisa did her most innocent smile. Percy shook his head, smiling too. "I know what you're like, don't try and pull a fast one over me, sissy."

"I'd never."

"Mm-hm. Go for a swim for a while. Stay _away_ from annoying people." Percy warned lightly.

"A swim?" Joy marvelled. "Yes! We can talk to the fish and the hippocampi and-" Anger interrupted.

"That's great and all, but that jerk-faced moron ain't getting away with this!"

"And she won't." Disgust smiled devilishly. "I have a plan so good, she won't want to show her face in public ever."

"Excellent."

* * *

 **Sorry if this is a bit pants, I'm really tired, running on three hours sleep. Hopefully I can come up with a few more. Be honest if you don't like it, flames accepted!**


	2. Charlie Y OC

**Charlie Yachtman is my own character, some of you may know him. Inside Out belongs to Disney and Pixar, yada yada yada.**

* * *

"Oh, look. She's coming back!" Joy laced his fingers and straightened his arms ahead of him. "This is going to be _so_ fun." He pressed a button, puffing his dark blue hair from his blue-brown eyes. Charlie waved to his girlfriend, grinning and bouncing on the spot excitedly. Joy spun a dial and Charlie rushed forward. Two levers thrust forward and their person trapped Roxy in a hug, laughing. "OK, let's sweep her off her feet."

"Do we _have_ to do this every week?" Disgust groaned, his eyes- identical to Joy's- sweeping over the console. "Why don't we... spice things up a little and cancel date night?"

"No! We love date night!"

"It's boring. And romantic." Disgust made a face. "I don't have time for that."

"Which is why I'm in charge when it's date night. You, on the other hand, only get to step in when we have to dress Charlie."

"Without me, that boy would have no fashion sense whatsoever."

"Exactly." Joy grinned. "Now, I have some magic to work."

"Hey, watch it!" Anger stomped over. He didn't really play a part in Charlie's life unless someone close to Charlie- family, friend, other loved one- was in some danger. "That bloke over there, look at him. Ain't that one of those prats we have to keep fighting?" He pointed, kaledioscopic eyes narrowing in fury. Joy hummed in agreement, pushing a switch with his forefinger. Charlie put his arm around Roxy and smiled, kindly leading her to the restaurant and, unbeknownst to her, to safety. "Go over there and smack that guy before he causes trouble!" Anger slammed his fist on the console, the lights underneath burning crimson. Joy raised a hand to calm him; Fear materialised, clinging to his leader's green shirt.

"Roxy could get hurt if we confront him." He whispered. Joy gently detached Fear and hugged him brotherly.

"Not to worry, my fellow Emotions. I have this under control. Where is Sadness?"

"Moping." Anger grumbled, arms folded. "As usual."

"SAAAAAADNEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Joy called, throwing back his head and yelling at the top of his lungs. His blue counterpart shuffled from the back room. "Ah. There you are. Smile, my brother. It is date night!"

"I like date night. We get free breadsticks when it goes wrong."

"It doesn't go wrong. This is _Roxy_ we're talking about." Joy smoothed back his hair and smiled up at the screen. "Our one and only lady love." Disgust mimed vomiting. Joy flicked his arm and expertly played the board. Date night would be a success, their tenth date. Charlie was as gentlemanly as ever, bubbly and full of terrible jokes that Roxy found equally annoying and endearing.

"That guy's back." Anger muttered distastefully. "Be on your guard."

"Ugh." Disgust leant against the console to peer closer at the man. "He always wears black, _always_. Poor man, he needs my help."

"No," Joy grabbed Disgust by the wrist, "not yet. We're going to avoid a situation if we can."

"But we can't." Sadness wailed. "Might as well take the breadsticks now. Go home and cry."

"Breadsticks! I agree with Sadness!" Fear was clinging to Joy like a koala baby to its mother. "Take the breadsticks and run!"

"Um, no." Disgust budged Joy aside while he was busy trying to lever Fear off.

"Disgust, don't!" Joy pleaded. "We can't ruin this! It's going so well!"

"We've just got here!" Disgust's fingers danced over the buttons. Charlie made a quiet remark about other people's fashion sense. Roxy looked around, her back to the man in black. She pointed out a ludicrously dressed couple a few tables away from them, attire far too fancy for this casual, cheery restaurant. Anger and Sadness grappled for the controls while Joy continued to struggle against Fear. The yellow memory orbs were added to; greens, reds and blues rolling into place.

"Stop!" Joy cried. The other three froze. Fear squeaked and dropped, scrambling under the desk. "OK. Look, now we've confused Roxy with mood swings. That's not our thing." Joy reset the predicament to something much more manageable and light-hearted. Roxy still looked wary, but was smiling once more. "There. Much better. What are we to have for starters?" He picked up the menu. Roxy did too.

"I'm liking the look of the risotto. Oooh, maybe the fish pie. Toad in the hole? I can't decide! Help me here!"

"How about the roast? For you?" Charlie added when she opened her mouth to remind him of his vegetarianism.

"No, I don't think I can handle a roast today."

"Weak." Disgust scoffed.

"It's not weak. We had a big lunch, remember?" Joy pointed out. "OK, let's have the vegetarian dish, the pie. With chips." Charlie called over a waiter and placed his order, slipping the good man a fiver for his troubles. Roxy ordered the same as him, not keen on eating meat in front of him.

"She's copying us again." Anger sighed.

"It's a good sign. We don't like meat. It's a sign of respect for us." Anger just hummed. Disgust was squinting at the background, Fear coiled around his legs. Sadness was leaning tiresomely aganist the console, snoozing lightly. "OK, we've got this. Just stay cool and-"

"He moved!" Anger lunged at the controls, slamming a fist on an array of buttons. Joy despaired as Charlie flipped the table and hauled Roxy behind it for safety. Just in time too- the man in black was willed a torrent of fire their way. "Back off, Joy!" Anger ordered fiercely as flames licked around the table, snapping and crackling.

"Roxy!" Charlie grabbed his partner's arm. "It's OK, trust me." Sadness had woken up. "Just stay at my side just in case there are more of them, OK?" Roxy nodded, taking shaky breaths. Charlie squeezed her hand reassuringly and kicked the table. It skittered, burning and crashing, across the floor and through the other tables. The man dodged it at the last second, the other restaurant goers scrambling and screaming for cover, for help.

Fear rolled across the desk, arms flailing wildly as he pressed every button and flicked every switch. Charlie shepherded Roxy under a surviving table. Headquarters started dimming and the screen blurred as panic settled in. Joy hauled Fear away so Anger and Disgust could take over. Sadness had to help wrestle Fear back- they had to focus, Roxy could get hurt, all these innocents were in danger.

The man darted from the shadows.

"Ew!" Disgust cried. "It's him! Get him, get him! Burn his terrible and repetitive fashion!" He and Anger slaved over the board, equipping Charlie's water powers to douse fires and throw back the attacker. Anger loosened his tie, heat cascading from him in thick waves. Disgust edged away.

"You want some of this?" He challenged. Charlie held his fists up, ready to fight and defend. "Come on then, you old git! Come and get it!" He threw forward two bigger switches, the red lights beneath the board exploding upwards in blinding flashes. Flames erupted all over his exposed skin, almost an inferno. Charlie and the man charged each other, water swirling around their person. It solidified into a giant hunk of ice, slamming into the man, his grandfather, with the force of a charging bull.

"Make him go!" Fear wailed. "Make him go!"

"I'm trying! Shut up!" Anger snapped.

"Roxy's there, be careful!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Anger's fist struck the board. Charlie threw out his hand and the ground beneath the man's feet melted into water. He disappeared almost instantly and the floor returned to normal. "That wasn't any fun!" Anger complained.

"But completely necessary!" Joy tried. "We can't fight here! We're out-powered, surrounded by civillains, Roxy is watching! So many things can go wrong!"

"He'll be back! Why didn't you let me do something proper about this? I could have got rid of him entirely!"

"No, you couldn't have." Sadness said calmly. "Joy is right. Let's get Roxy home and tell the others. He'll be back before the day is over, with the others. We need all the help we can get."

"Let's go!" Joy prompted when Anger stood grinding his teeth.

"We have to." Disgust sighed. "We'll be the fashion police too, that stupid man and his equally stupid friends need some serious help and butt-kicking. We could _so_ bring the thunder."

"Well, maybe the flood." Joy mused.

"We didn't ask for specifics, Joy. Shut up."

"Can I take control again?"

"No."

* * *

 **The bad man idea was a bit random, I just wanted the fuss over the console in a sudden problem accident. Sorry if it's poopy, I'm still working things out. Are there any requests for any OC or canon character that I regulalry work with for one of these?**


	3. Alokia PJO OC

**For Goddess of Awesomeness:**

* * *

"She's reading again!" Sadness despaired. "Aaaaaahhhh, the feels! I can't handle this!"

"Oh. My. Gods." Disgust frowned at the words obscuring the screen. "Don't do that!" She scolded the characters. "Do not- Harry Potter, you leave the mean tree, leave it! Ugh, what an _idiot_. He'd be hopeless without Hermione."

"He casts the full Patronus though!" Joy cut in. "At only thirteen too! It takes _years_ to learn that advanced magic, something full-grown wizards still struggle with."

"Ooh, how fascinating." Disgust said sarcastically. "A full Patronus, yippee. Doesn't stop him from being an idiot though, does it? Stay away from the dog!" She yelled at Harry. "It has fleas!"

"It's your godfather!" Sadness wailed. "And he dies in the fifth book!" She burst into tears. "Harry will never have a proper family!"

"But he marries Ginny!" Joy insisted, her warm brown eyes scanning the pages. "And they have little Potters!"

"Albus Severus." Disgust scoffed. "We've got James Sirius Potter and Lilly Luna Potter, fairly average names, and then Albus. Severus. No-one after Lupin!"

"There is. His godson, Teddy." Joy reminded her. Disgust stared her down, pressing a button without looking around. Alokia pouted and held the book at arm's length. Even though they had read this before, the reveal of Peter Pettigrew and his ratty nature always got on Disgust's nerves. The bloke was too spineless to have been friends with James Potter the first, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Those three should have been the Marauders, not the little back-stabbing toerag that had been sleeping in a child's bed for more than a decade. A green orb clicked into place against a blue and Alokia curled her legs in her bedding, grumbling about Wormtail's selfishness.

"No, stop reading!" Sadness sobbed. "You'll lose Pettigrew, Lupin will quit his job, Sirius will go on the run! Stop reading, stop!" She slumped over the controls. Joy did too and a blue-yellow sphere tumbled onto the rails. They stared at it in awe. "What's that?" Sadness whispered.

"Demon orb!" Fear cried. "Demon orb! Make it stop, take it away! DEMON ORB!"

"Shut up, Fear!" Anger snapped, glaring at Fear's reflection in the window. She liked to survey the islands when she wasn't at the console- which wasn't all that often. Alokia only got really annoyed when she found she would have to wait a year for a new book or four months for a new episode. Or if her posters fell down. Alokia didn't have much to get angry about. Sometimes she got angry at herself in cases where she wasn't as demigodly as her famous demigod parents, but she did her best not to let it bring her down.

Anger sighed. Fear raced around the room frantically, a purple blur that screamed about the 'demon orb'. She waited until the panicking one flailed past her, sticking out her arm and knocking Fear flat to the ground. "Now. Let's stay calm, shall we? Joy and Sadness made the orb together over that book. It is nothing to worry about. People can feel more than one emotion at a time." Fear breathed in deeply. Anger pulled her to her feet and dusted down the Doctor Who T-shirt she wore. "Go and sit down, get a tea." Fear nodded, stumbling off and murmuring to herself. Anger looked back out to the islands. There was Fandom Island, obviously, the biggest island there. Family island, Friendship and- the smallest of all the islands- Demigod. Fandom Island was the best- books, films, Tumblr, FanFiction, fan conventions, cosplays and whatever other craziness was often associated with fangirling.

Behind her, Sadness burst into tears.

"SIIIRRRRIIIUUUSSSSS!" She sobbed. "LUUUPIIIIN!" Alokia snivelled. A blue ball fell into line. Anger sighed. Joy started to right a few things and set an Idea Bulb in the slot.

"It's OK. We'll write fanfictions later, lots of Sirius-Harry-Remus family time. Yeah? We'll make it so none of them died and they all lived happily ever after. Does that sound nice?" Sadness nodded, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her How To Train Your Dragon hoodie. Joy smiled. "Excellent. So, I was thinking that maybe Harry could use that mirror Sirius gave him earlier in the year just to check with Sirius that he was actually still there instead of taking Kreacher's word for it."

"I like that." Sadness mumbled.

"But that ruins the story." Disgust flicked her hair from her brown eyes. "The death of Sirius and Lupin show Harry's lack of parental figures, the orphans of war."

"You're forgetting something though." Anger intervened.

"Oh yeah?" Disgust challenged.

"Imagine the feels we could write!" Anger grinned devilishly. She swept her hands over the controls. Alokia set her bookmark in place and put the book aside, pulling her laptop towards her. "Let's get typing. Now, how about we use the mirror idea in book five and Lupin keeps his job from book three? Pettigrew is found out in book three when Neville accidently messes up a spell and Transfigures him from the rat form to human."

"I like it." Joy nodded, impressed. "Oh, you've got that look. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking _death_. Pain, torment, mental torture."

"No!" Sadness started crying again.

"Just the right amount though." Disgust told Anger. "We can't have an unrealistic lack of death, but not too much extreme action. It has to be believable otherwise it's just stupid and we _cannot_ look stupid."

"I know." Anger cracked her knuckles determinedly. Alokia started typing. "Here we come, Harry Potter nerds. Hogwarts Express of broken feels."

* * *

 **I might do another fangirl one with Sage later on, because Alokia's more of a quiet fangirl while Sage will be more likely to scream at the book. Do we have any book recommendations for the Sage chapter?**


	4. Callum PJO OC

**For hermes child awesomness:**

* * *

"Callum. Callum. _Callum._ " Lilly frowned. "CALLUM!"

"Uh oh." Anger sat up straighter. "What did she say?"

"Who cares?" Joy sighed dreamily. "I see something much more important." Unlike his brother Emotions, Joy was sat forward in his seat, leaning his elbows on the edge of the console with his chin in his hands. Disgust waved a hand in his face; Joy didn't react.

"I regret pushing that Poo-ber-tie button."

"It's pronounced puberty." Sadness informed quietly. "And we had to push it."

" _Why_? Being a teenage boy is _disgusting_. All sweaty and awkward... it's horrible! And then we have to deal with this too!" He gestured at the screen sharply and then at Joy. "What is it with _girls_? They can be as bad as us boys, smelling of perfume and hair spray and make-up and-"

"But Megan's different, ssh." Joy shushed distractedly. "Let me daydream."

"Lilly's standing right there though!" Anger reminded them all. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"In a minute..." Joy mumbled distractedly. Disgust rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Joy's chair, yanking him away and sending him spinning.

"Right." He said firmly, pushing his hands through his hair. They all had their individual hair colours- dark blue for Joy; dark brown, almost black for anger; lighter blue for Sadness; green for Disgust and purple for Fear- but they all had a grey streak in the exact same place, exactly like Callum did. It was a thing he had had since birth, inherited from his father. There was a big whole story behind it, but Disgust didn't really bother with the details. He was more straight to the point than anything else.

Pressing a button, Callum's focus switched from his crush to his sister.

"Hello." He said.

"Ah. You're back from La-La Land. Where's Theo?" Callum did a cursory glance about the lunch hall and then shrugged. "Well, maybe if you weren't too busy making goo-goo eyes at Megan, you'd know."

"Why don't you know?"

"I just got here. Now peel my banana." Disgust heaved and smacked another button.

"No." Callum shook his head, leaning away from the yellow fruit. "Bananas _smell_."

"Can't smell any worse than you." Lilly grumbled, struggling against the banana peel. "For something so simple, why does it have to be so _awkward_? You're not even listening, are you?" She thrust the banana under his nose. Callum recoiled instantly, falling backwards of his seat. Lilly and a number of other students cracked up laughing. A green memory ball rattled down the rails. Anger rose to his feet.

"No!" Joy shot in. "We can't get angry with Lilly, she's our sister. And we were ignoring her, admittedly, that's kind of my fault. Ooh, Megan's coming over!" Fear screamed.

"She's going to laugh at us, she's not going to like us, we're a complete idiot!" Anger slapped Fear.

"Joy, fix it!"

"I'm trying!" Joy shoved past Disgust, hastily working the controls. Callum got to his feet, laughing too and dusting himself down.

"A shame that wasn't on camera." He smiled. "I'd have been internet famous!" Lilly humoured him and nodded, still holding her banana. Callum held it at arm's length and peeled it for her, wiping his hands on the back of her T-shirt. Megan stopped on the other side, laughing and asking if he was OK. "Oh, you know. I bounce back. Quite literally. And it's only Lilly, she's not that much of a threat."

"Excuse me?" Lilly protested. She broke a bit of banana off and lobbed it at him. Disgust took a deep breath.

"What-does-she-think-she's-doing-that-is- _banana_ -Megan-can't-see-us-coated-in-yucky-smelling-mush-get-it-off-get-it-off-this-is-so-embarassing-how-could-we-fall-and-end-up-covered-in- _banana_ -and-have-Megan-standing-there-gods-help-us."

"Disgust, breathe!" Joy shook him by the shoulders. "I've got this, just _breathe_." They started paying attention again. Megan picked chunks of the accursed fruit from Callum's shirt, smiling.

"Oh, sibling rivalry. I'm so glad I don't have any siblings."

"I don't have much choice. I was born with two. Consider yourself lucky."

"I most certainly do."

"Theodore!" Lilly scolded. "You made me waste my banana!" Callum peered over Megan's shoulder and saw his identical brother wandering into the hall. Lilly hurried to meet him, ranting about Callum and how she was forced to throw a piece of perfectly good banana at him because of his stupidity. They both glanced his way and then put their heads together, whispering about something.

"Uh oh." Anger said. "They're talking about us."

"I can see that."

"What are they saying?" Fear despaired.

"Probably something about Megan." Joy hoped. Disgust rolled his eyes. He said nothing. "Should we go over to them? Maybe we could stop them talking about us. Or we could embarrass them! Oooh, look! Squirrel! Awww, he's so cute! You know, I want a pet squirrel. I'd call him Bob and I'd feed him acorns every morning and he'll attack greedy little rich girls and throw them down a garbage chute. We should get a chocolate factory. Or just chocolate. I'm hungry. Where's our lunch?"

"We've lost our lunch. Oh, that's sad. Maybe I should-" Sadness started to reach for the controls. Joy waved him back.

"Theo has our lunch! Look! He stole it! That little beggar, give us our food! Get him, get him! Oooh, no, wait. I have a plan."

"Oh gods..." Anger massaaged his temples. "Disgust, it's your turn." Disgust sank into his seat and put his head in his hands. Whenever Joy got an idea, it was hard to sway him. More often than not, the plans didn't work, they backfired or they just made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Anger and Disgust did their best to put some humility into situations, but Joy would have none of it. He was a man on a mission once he had conjured up some wicked scheme.

"Let's go over to Theo and make him feel really awkward. He _hates_ talking about girls, he's so frigid and _eeeh-hheeeh-heh._ " Joy hunched his shoulders and held his hands stiffly before him, juddering and squirming away from imaginary offensives. Then he relaxed and smiled. "We are _so_ going to wind him up."

"We could lose our lunch." Sadness pointed out.

"Then we'll go hungry! I don't like being hungry!" Fear told them all. "We can't be hungry!"

"We won't be!" Anger snapped. "Joy, stop it!"

"Yeah, Joy!" Disgust added. "Megan's watching! If we pick on Theo, it'll look like- you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" Joy grinned wickedly and nodded, smacking buttons and switches and dials. Callum made a beeline for his brother, giving him a big hug and keeping an arm around him and prying at Theo's love life that he knew full well didn't exist and probably never would. Lilly tried to prise Callum away, wafting a banana skin in his face. Callum just pinched his nose to evade the smell and continued talking in a funny voice.

"Callum, I swear..." Theo's shoulders tensed. Callum smirked. "If you don't let go of me, _right now_ , you will be surgically removing your lunch from your nose!"

"Ooh, testy."

"We should back off!" Fear squeaked.

"Wait a minute." Joy insisted. "We're holding our nose, he can't do anything."

"This is Theo, he knows our weaknesses!" Fear, Joy noticed, was hiding under the desk, hands over his head. "He'll tell Megan we like her! He knows every embarrassing secret, he'll tell her everything! Apologise and be nice! _Apologise and be nice_ , this is serious, Joy!" Joy was too busy cackling with glee to notice Fear.

"Listen here, dog." Theo growled. "I'm running on less than two hours of sleep and I have your lunch." He jabbed Callum in the stomach, making his little brother jump back instantly. "If you don't stop being such a pain in the ass, I will find somewhere much more creative and painful for said lunch to go and dear little Megan over there will suddenly learn some very unsettling things about you." Behind Theo, Lilly's eyes widened in warning. They all knew better than to get on Theo's bad side when he hadn't slept too well. Callum, however, liked to toe the line. Repeatedly. Maybe tap-dance along it for a while. "So, be a good boy, take your lunch, get your girlfriend and give me five minutes peace, please."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Uh-huh." Theo turned away. Lilly tossed her banana skin at Callum and they both left.

"Ooh, we're in trouble." Joy rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Now let's go and see about this girlfriend business, I'm intrigued."

"Haven't you caused enough trouble today?" Disgust sighed.

"Nope!"


	5. Hera PJO

**For poseidon7- I'm so sorry, this should have been done ages ago, sorry!**

* * *

"Ugh, look at them down there." Disgust wrinkled her nose. "That daughter of Athena doesn't deserve him. Percy Jackson is far too good for her."

"Someone's _jeeeeaaalllloooussss._ " Joy sang, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Disgust flicked her ebony hair from her eyes and glowered at her blue counterpart. Joy stilled, pulling a face. "Look, I'm happy for them and I know you are, but you're just jealous that Percy loves Annabeth more than Zeus will ever love you."

"Oh, don't even get me started on that loser!" Anger stomped her feet, smacking her hand on the controls. Crimson lines flooded the underside. "If I had a drachma for every single time one of his demigod brats cropped up, I'd be able to leave his stupid ass!"

"And go where?" Sadness moaned. "If we leave him, we'll be a hypocrite to everything we stand for."

"And the other gods would be, like, against us. I don't want to go back in the net!" Fear screamed. She kept on screaming, screaming and screaming until she was a far darker purple than her sisters had ever seen her. Next thing they knew, she was on the floor, out cold. Anger snapped her fingers.

"How'd you spell cowpat backwards?"

"Just leave her." Disgust snorted. She flipped a switch. The IM through which they were watching the young couple changed angle and moved a little closer. Percy and Annabeth sprinted about the beach in their swim suits and attacking each other with water pistols. "Such _children_. I can hardly believe _they_ saved us. _Twice_." She scowled, smacking her palm on a button. Hera flicked her fingers. Annabeth tripped in the surf and ended up spluttering sea water everywhere. Percy laughed, falling quiet at her glare and helping.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Joy sighed.

"Yes."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's a manipulative little toerag, nowhere near good enough to call herself a demigod. She's worse than those lowly mortals."

"I did see a cute mortal the other day." Joy mused dreamily. "He definitely didn't have a stupid ass."

"Joy!" Anger reprimanded. "You know we can't do that!"

"I'm allowed to fantatisize." Joy waved the red one away. "Ah, look! He's helping her!" Percy had cleared Annabeth's airways of water and poked her so she became waterproof too. They were now sat on a towel, a blanket wrapped around them both as they huddled for warmth. Disgust fumed. Her right hand swept across the panel. Hera mimicked the motion. Annabeth didn't warm up. She continued to shiver, eventually sneezing. Percy startled at the first reflex and then smiled.

"Let's get you back to your cabin." He helped her up, pulling his camp T-shirt over his head. He adjusted the blanket about her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. Disgust smacked the board in frustration.

" _Why_?" She raged. "What is so special about _her_? I am a _goddess_ , I should get far more respect than that blonde bitch!" Anger was there suddenly. They slapped the IM out of existence and looked up to see Hermes walking towards the queen of Olympus.

"Lord Zeus says he will be late for dinner." He bowed. Anger and Disgust reached for the controls at the same time. Hera smiled thinly at Hermes and thanked him. He flashed away. Her smile vanished and she conjured up another IM. There was her wretched husband, lovingly entwined with some mortal woman. Anger and Disgust flattened a series of buttons and the woman turned into a snake. It hissed, startled, and slithered away. Zeus blinked in amazement, stunned for a few short seconds. Then he was before her in real life, red in the face with anger and embarrassment. He tried to hide it though.

"Dear wife," He started, "it's-"

"Late for dinner, were you? Was that your latest excuse?" He did a double-take, looking shifty. Hera got to her feet, cold and calculating. "I am your wife! I was tricked into being your _wife_ and look where it's got me! You make me the laughing stock of Olympus and I demand you show me the respect I deserve!"

"I AM YOUR KING!" Zeus bellowed. " _YOU_ SHOW _ME_ RESPECT!"

"IT'S A TWO WAY STREET, YOU BASTARD! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANY MORE! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NOT SIT AROUND, WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME WITH SOME COCK AND BULL STORY OF _WORK_ WHEN I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU WERE OFF GALLAVANTING WITH THE LATEST PIECE OF ASS!" Zeus slapped her. Anger reacted faster than the others and Hera punched him square in the jaw. With that, she stormed out, splendid creamy and golden robes billowing behind her. Anger and Disgust high-fived. Fear woke up, inhaling sharply.

"What happened?" No-one heard her over Sadness's wails. "Sadness?"

"We only want to be loved!"

"Let me take control then!" Joy insisted, dancing towards the control only to be winded by Anger's arm.

"We have a reputation to maintain. _You_ will stay away from he console. Is that clear?" Joy nodded mutely. Anger turned her around and pushed her in the opposite direction. Hera stomped into her room, slamming the door with her godly strength. "Just once." She pleaded Disgust. "Just once, we give Zeus a taste of his own medicine. Maybe that cute mortal Joy spotted earlier."

"You just said it yourself." Disgust scoffed, examining her nails. "We've a reputation to uphold, we can't be seen _gallavanting_ about with anyone, mortal or godly."

"How about Percy Jackson?" Anger smirked. "Zeus _hates_ him." Disgust opened her mouth to reply, closing it again as the possibilites and consequences dawned on her. Anger could see it ticking over in her mind, rubbing her hands together maniacally. Sadness started crying again. Joy proceeded to march around the room, a whistle in her mouth and being sounded loudly, a protest sign over her head: _PERCABETH FTW_! Fear was hiding behind the shelves.

"Well..." Disgust ran a finger along the edge of the panel thoughtfully. Joy spat out the whistle.

"CAN ANYONE READ MY SIGN? I'M PRETTY SURE I MADE IT VERY CLEAR!"


	6. Sage PJO OC

**Here is the Sage chapter quite a few of you asked for FOREVER ago. Sorry!**

 **Possibly** _ **Mockingjay**_ **spoilers, I don't know how many of you have read** _ **The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

Sage remembered the first time she read _The Mockingjay_. Her cousin had given her the series one day and she took them on holiday with her. Instead of coming back relaxed and refreshed, she came back a feel-strucken wreck, attacking Facebook, FanFiction, Tumblr and WattPad. Alvie, Alokia and Lilly caught the brunt of her emotional wreckage. Lilly rushed off to read the books seeing as the older pair already had.

Sadness slumped over the controls, sobbing uncontrollably. Joy had plugged her ears with her fingers, Anger was pacing by the bay window while Disgust and Fear watched amusedly and worriedly, respectively. All five of them had grey streaks in their multi-coloured hairs, dressed identically in jeans and fandom T-shirts. Their grey eyes watched the screen. Sadness rolled over a series of buttons, still crying. Sage hugged her pillow as she scanned FanFiction for _any_ method for Finnick surviving. Even Prim. Prim's death hurt just as much as her fiery death, a cruel irony on Katniss's stage name. Yet Finnick _had_ to survive- he had just gotten married, his new wife expecting a baby! Finnick would make a great daddy, Prim would be a wonderful and kindly aunt to her niece and nephew. Sage screwed up her face and sniffed, closing FanFiction and checking Tumblr once more. Still nothing.

Anger bumped Sadness with her hip, sending the blue Emotion toppling to the floor. There she lay, a puddle of tears forming on the floor.

"You'll drown." Anger said monotonously. Sadness just turned her head away. "Joy, c'mere." Joy wasn't listening, humming to herself. Anger waved vigoriously, drawing her attention. Joy skipped over, spinning in the air before landing next to Anger, beaming and her hands on her hips. "Any ideas?"

"Hmmmm..." Joy contemplated the screen and the console, jutting one hip out to the side as she did so. "Oh! Yes!" She barrelled off, returning with an Idea Bulb. "Drum roll please!" When no-one obliged, she did it herself, slowly inserting the bulb and then flaring her hands as mock fireworks, clapping excitedly. "Oh, I'm a genius! Finnick kind of reminds us of Dad, doesn't he?" Anger nodded unhelpfully, not sure where her sister was going with this. "No, think about it! What if we did an AU fic where, you know, demigods were travelled through other dimensions or time because... um... because Leo tried to make a time machine, but went the wrong way in time! Instead of going back to see the dinosaurs or something, he went forward to the time of the Capitol. He, Louisa, Dad, Mum and the rest of the Seven, they all ended up all over the place, in different Districts or whatever. Dad winds up finding Finnick just before the mutts kill him. All the others had run on and Dad swoops in, you know how he does that?" Joy started miming a sword fight. "En garde!" She declared happily. "Yeah, so basically, he kills all the mutts, find out the Finnick is his great-great-great-great-grandson or something, maybe a future son of Poseidon to make things easier. And they all going skipping off, arm-in-arm, _we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz_! Yeah?" She smiled around at her sisters. "Yeah." She agreed when no-one said anything. " _So_ going to do that! And we can make them all younger too so they match the ages of _The Hunger Games_ characters! I'm a genius, I should get paid."

"You should get writing before I strangle you." Anger pointed out.

"And me." Disgust added, flicking her fringe from her eyes. Fear hiccupped.

"What about the mutts? What if Dad can't kill them?"

"Fear," Joy sighed, "Fear, it's _our_ fic, Dad won't die." She waved it off. "Besides, we get to cut out all the Dad-Jokes." Fear relaxed. "Exactly." Joy smiled triumphantly. "Anger, get my Thinking Cap. Sadness, you _might_ want a mop there. Fear, bring up anything we found for Finnick, I need his character traits. Disgust!" Disgust looked up intolerably. "Disgust..." Joy said seriously. "How's my hair?" She laughed. "We're out with Tyler later, got our outfit planned?"

"Ugh, of _course_. What do you think I am, some _bimbo_? Puh- _lease_!"

"Excellent!" Joy rubbed her hands together excitedly, locking her fingers and stretching her arms before her. "Sage, get your laptop! We're going to fix the feels!"

"We don't have a mop!"

"Finnick runs around in his underwear, can we put that in?"

"Can we add some feels?"

"Oh my gods, what is _that_ in my teeth? Ew!"

Joy sighed, shaking her head. She was surrounded by crazy people.


	7. Hiccup HTTYD

**For Cheorkee rememberer gamer98, Hiccup :D also in link to Second Crisis**

* * *

"WHY IS SHE SCREAMING LIKE THAT? I MEAN, I KNOW WHY, BUT _WHY_?"

"BECAUSE," Anger shouted over Fear's wailing and flailing, "SHE'S HAVING A BABY! DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ HOW WOMEN GIVE BIRTH, YOU UNCULTURED MUTTONHEADED SWINE BAG!"

"STOP YELLING, YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER!" Joy yelled. He smiled easily at them all, even when two of them were glaring at him. "OK, so I know childbirth can be bad for, you know, the mother. But this is Astrid we're talking about here. Guys! Come on! She'll be up and about, kicking ass and taking names before this baby has even taken its first breath."

"Um..." Sadness cut in.

"Don't ruin the moment with logic, Sadness." Joy said without looking round. "Disgust, what _are_ you doing?"

"Are we definitely sure _that_ is where the baby comes from?" He wrinkled his nose. "Holy mother of all that is unsightly, _why_? Why can't it just appear from... from... I don't know, the stork or something?"

"What?"

"OH MY GODS, THERE'S A LEG! IT'S FEET FIRST!" Fear rushed over the controls, releasing panic through Hiccup's system. Red lights burst into life, screaming alert. Sadness started crying, pulling at his hair and hopping on his mismatched feet. When Hiccup had lost his leg in the Green Death incident, they all had. Thankfully, Gobber's little invention gave them all one too, something Hiccup had kept updated over the years. "THAT IS A LEFT FOOT, IT HAS ITS LEFT FOOT!"

"I suppose that's one less thing to worry about." Anger grumbled. He straightened his green tunic and sighed, barging their terrified leader out of the way and cracking his knuckles. Determination and self-directed fury swept away the panic. "Astrid wouldn't want to come around to a sopping lump of a husband on the floor now, would she?"

"WHAT IF IT DOESN'T HAVE ITS RIGHT FOOT?"

"BY THE BEARD OF THOR!" Anger threw up his hands. "HAS THIS BABY DONE ANYTHING STUPID TO WARRANT A MISSING LIMB? LAST I CHECKED IT WAS IN ASTRID'S BLOODY V-"

"NO!" Joy stomped his foot, slipping on the metal. "Dammit... Whose idea was it to face that stupid dragon?" The other three all pointed to Fear. Joy raised a brow. Fear was known for his, well, scaredy-cat nature, but sometimes you need to be scared to be brave. Joy heaved himself back up. "Look, screaming and raging about it IS NOT HELPING! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Joy." His brothers muttered, hanging their heads. Two seconds later, Fear was bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet, flexing his fingers, eyes flicking back and forth to and from the console. "Joy-?" He began.

"No. Let's put it this way- Astrid _may_ be in a lot of pain now, but that pain does _not_ last forever. We have the next thirty, forty years to enjoy the consequence. No pain, no gain."

"WE GOT PAIN AND WE LOST OUR LEG!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING TODAY?"

"I FIND IT NECESSARY TO SHOUT BECAUSE THE ALERT IS STILL GOING!"

"IT'S NOT EVEN THAT LOUD!" Joy smacked his hand on the controls. The lights and sirens died instantly. "OK, OK. That's OK, fixed it. Now, let's just stay as level-headed and as happy as we-" He was cut off by a new sound. Astrid had stopped screaming, but there was now a smaller pair of lungs taking up her work. Very soon, Hiccup had a small bundle in his arms. Joy motioned to Anger and Disgust, who held Fear back, smiling at the screen. Hiccup smiled too. "It's a girl." Sadness started crying again, but something here was different. Usually, Sadness's emotion could be so potent, the nearest memories turned blue. Instead, only _part_ of the nearest memories gained a blue tinge. "Wh-?" Joy looked back at the screen quickly. "Disgust, figure that out! Anger, keep Fear under control for another minute, please." Pushing a lever, Hiccup looked up, smiling at his wife. Astrid seemed ready to pass out, tears and sweat mingled on her reddened, but relieved face. Another push of the button and Astrid got to hold her daughter. Joy sighed merrily, touching another button.

"Ingrid." Hiccup said.

"Ingrid." Astrid agreed.

"BEWARE THE NAPPIES!" Fear screamed. "AND THE TEETHING! AND THE TANTRUMS! AND THE TEENAGE YEARS! BEWARE ANYTHING BEGINNING WITH 'T'!"

"What about _time_?" Joy appeased. " _Time_ with... with _our daughter_. We'll see her smile, her laugh, her crawl, her walk, talk, run, climb, play, maybe even get her own dragon. But that all needs _time_."

"It still begins with 'T'!" Fear argued less violently. "And she could fall and get hurt or what if she never learns to walk or talk? What if she never grows up, never gets her own dragon, what if people don't like her?"

"That's a lot of 'what if's." Disgust muttered. "I don't _do_ 'what if's. We are the chief and the chief must do as the chief must do. But now we are also a dad. So that means, we dad this kid into a proper, respectable young lady."

"She's going to be like Astrid." Anger said matter-of-factly.

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Fear!"

"WE ARE!"

"Not necessarily!" Joy rolled his eyes, Fear sidling up next to him and placing his hand on the console. "It's a new beginning." Joy smiled. "It may be scary, it may be frustrating, it may be sad, it may be disgusting, but I tell you now. Parenthood will be all of that, but _happier_." Disgust didn't look convinced. "Basically the progression of the flight suit."

"I made that thing _so_ stylish. We are _hot_ in that."

"These things are still partially blue by the way." Anger jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the orbs.

"Because things won't be the same." Sadness sniffled. Fear screamed. "In a good way." Fear's scream quickly died out.

"AAARRRGGHhhooooh..." He smiled. "OK."

"Idiot."


	8. Zeus PJO (companion to the Hera one)

**For Lost-In-A-New-World**

* * *

Nothing was more than a major turn-off than your enraged wife turning your new fling in to a snake. Zeus returned to Olympus with the idea of putting his wife in her place.

"Why is she yelling at us?" Anger stomped his foot, sparks crackling in his beard. "She's in the wrong here, she made Arabella a snake!" He punched the golden console and Zeus's temper exploded forth.

"I AM YOUR KING! _YOU_ SHOW _ME_ RESPECT!"

"IT'S A TWO WAY STREET, YOU BASTARD! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANYMORE! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NOT SIT AROUND, WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME WITH SOME COCK-AND-BULL STORY OF _WORK_ WHEN I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU WERE OFF GALLAVANTING WITH THE LATEST PIECE OF ASS!" Disgust and Anger acted as one, hitting everything on the console. Zeus slapped her. None of them were expecting for her to punch him straight back in the jaw. Stars flashed through Headquarters as Zeus reeled, hurt and surprised. He watched her march out, her cream and golden robes snapping out behind her. Anger and Disgust stared in amazement for the space of a few heartbeats, the ichor roaring in their ears. Then they started fighting. Sadness threw a tantrum, Fear gave a mighty scream and Joy curled up in the corner, rocking and muttering 'Broken, broken, broken…' repeatedly. Zeus rampaged around the throne room, the smell of ozone clogging the air, a metallic tingling lifting the hairs on his head. Lightning crashed down and scorched the floor. Zeus snatched the bolt up and had his own tantrum, Sadness flinging himself upon the console.

"WAIT!" Anger roared, tossing Disgust to one side. "This isn't over." He shoved Sadness aside and slapped a lever. "HEPHAESTUS!" Zeus bellowed. The god of forges appeared before him, lopsided, legs in metal braces and covered in oil and grease. Disgust wrinkled his nose, but did nothing.

"Lord Zeus." Hephaestus bowed as low as he could, more of a slight lean forward than a bow. "What happened to your face?" Disgust scoffed.

"As if he can talk!" He hissed nastily.

"Hera needs to be taught a lesson." Zeus said tightly. "I want you to plant a trap for her. Something to shame her, put her on the spot." Hephaestus sighed.

"Here we go again." He muttered.

"What was that?" Zeus growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nothing, my lord. I'll have that trap set in two days' time."

"Just make it humiliating."

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Hephaestus zapped away. Disgust faced his brothers as Zeus sunk tiresomely into his throne.

"Do we really need Hephaestus? He's always so filthy and smelly, hardly god-like at all! And he is one ugly fucker too."

"Yes, but he makes us cool exploding things." Anger pointed out. "I love them, I love watching the mortals squirm and boil and scream… then they explode and it's _awesome_."

"Broken, broken, broken…"

"Someone shut him up, I need to zap something." Disgust gave Joy a kick. Joy just toppled to one side and curled up even more, now in the foetal position. "Pathetic. Why do we even have _him_? At least Hephaestus is actually _useful_."

"Broken, broken, broken…"


End file.
